


【授翻】血浓于水（不过你知道什么比血更浓吗？是面团，而且口感也更好）

by gundabad65



Series: 食物随想：手把手教你把困惑变甜点 [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Team as Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: “德克……你知道怎么做饼干，对吧？”侦探盯着Todd和那些原材料，前额上都是褶子，“实际上，我本来希望你会做……”Todd叹了一口气。他可能得再来一杯。“我们还是查谷歌吧。”Dirk和陶德在凌晨三点为法拉做饼干，希望她能高兴点儿，并且可能在这段过程里直面了一些情感。非常柔软，极其轻微、很快消失的焦虑，因为一些语言问题和啤酒分为teen级别。





	【授翻】血浓于水（不过你知道什么比血更浓吗？是面团，而且口感也更好）

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Blood Is Thicker Than Water (But You Know What's Even Thicker? Cookie Dough. Tastes Better, Too.)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10477230)  
> ==========  
> 又见面了！
> 
> 这是一篇根据汤不热匿名挑战写的文，主题是托德的烘焙。可以说是一个非常开放式的结局，结尾是一个微醺的凌晨三点烘焙事件，附加轻微的家庭氛围和法拉的感动。
> 
> 我花了超长的时间把它写成我想要的样子，最后我还是不太满意……我想，在我把这些人物写好之前，还有很长的一段路要走。不过我认为它还挺可爱的，希望大家都觉得它有意思^_^

有的时候，在侦探社中的生活真的……很让人筋疲力尽。通常，从好的一方面来看，这种筋疲力尽意味着案件的新进展，德克的眼睛会兴奋地发着光，然后跳起来，奔向宇宙无言的呼唤。托德却很少被落下，事实上，是从来都没有被落下。有时候德克甚至会不假思索地抓住他的手，即使他们都不知道陶德到底愿不愿意去。

这也是不好的那一方面的起因。很有可能托德已经过于期待这些下意识的举动了，太过火了。他不知道德克的脑袋瓜里到底有些什么，自己心中发酵的情绪有没有被察觉，如果被察觉了，德克又是不是在乎它们。这些天来，他愈发感觉到自己在侦探社里保持着一种微妙的平衡，他是德克的朋友，德克的合作者和共犯，还有……一些其他的东西。在侦探社的每一个漫长日子里，他常常无事可做，于是他只好与德克聊天，和德克一起打游戏，在自己都没有察觉的情况下盯着德克看。托德把这种情况叫做两个月的冬眠期，或者一个新习惯。①

但有的时候，那些叫人精疲力尽的事——无论好还是不好——会给他们一些回报，然后他们就解决了案子。如果说有什么东西是全能侦探社的三位成员都坚定不移地相信的，那一定就是，每一桩圆满解决的案子都应当好好庆祝一场。  
有时候德克会带着他们冲进任意一间让他想起家的酒吧，然后定一个三天的房间，不停地吃着花生和薯片（或者“炸马铃薯片”② ，德克每次都迅速地纠正，让托德觉得有点烦人，但法拉赫却觉得这很好笑）。有时候，法拉赫会逼着他们参加彩蛋枪战或者激光枪战，完全无视德克的不情愿，因为德克高高的个子和笨拙的像瞪羚一样的跑步姿势经常让他被击中。还有那么几次，陶德的建议会打破上面两种主意的死循环，然后他们就风似的跑进某个垃圾酒吧，和台上那个他们从没见过的乐队狂喊一堆他们自己都不知道是什么玩意的歌词。

然后，就是像今天一样的夜晚。案子结了，报酬收了，每个人都见鬼地累的除了喝酒和聊天之外什么都做不了。 

这样的夜晚几乎每次都在托德的家里度过。不知道从什么时候开始，他的家被当作了他们的“基地”，但这其实是有原因的。法拉赫在斯普林庄园被烧毁之后居无定所，总是改变地址。而德克的公寓和托德的没什么差别，只不过是更冷、更没有人气。因此，托德的公寓是唯一的选择。当然，这并不就意味着他连一点口头上抱怨都没有了。

“托德？”

托德抬起头来，一边懒散地弹着吉他。他今天喝的有点多了，弹不出什么正经曲子，不过几个含糊的和弦还是不在话下的。德克坐在托德的床沿上，若有所思地看着沙发上的法拉赫。她把脸埋在沙发垫子里睡着了。看来她喝的比他想象中的更多。他们肯定喝了——德克看向他们的眼睛都有些朦胧了。“怎么了？”托德问道，把吉他放在了一旁。

德克看着他，眉头紧皱，“法拉赫很伤心。”

托德点了点头，“是啊，我猜她是想起帕特里克和莉迪亚他们了。”

德克滑稽地睁大了他的眼睛，“既然这样，我们就让她变得……不伤心！”

“你不能就直接让人们变得不伤心啊，德克。”托德说，然后他就看见了德克的脸上那副失落自责的表情。他痛恨德克伤心的样子。在自己就是它出现的原因的时候，这种厌恶感尤为强烈。远比他希望的要强烈。“我是说，你可以给他们帮些小忙，比如陪他们闲逛之类的，但是如果他们真的很伤心，你最好让他们自己消化一会儿……”

“给他们帮些小忙？”

“呃，”托德含糊地回答。他没想让德克注意这句话的。“我也不知道，给他们买咖啡？一起看电影？给他们做点小东西？我对这种事不太在行。”

德克立马站了起来，勉强克服着刚醉时走不太稳的状态，“托德，绝妙的主意啊！”

托德眨了眨眼，“什么主意？”

“给她做点小东西！”德克说，紧接着又兴奋地说，“我们要给法拉赫做点什么！”

“做什么呢？”

“饼干！”

“饼干？”

“没错！”德克大喊，好像这是世界上最明显的事情，对他来说，这很可能就是真的。“她不久之前说过的——在莉迪亚想念她的妈妈的时候，她会给莉迪亚做一些饼干，然后她们会一起把它们吃掉！这个饼干故事，托德！”

“饼干故事，好吧……”托德嘟囔着，感觉自己还是有点没跟上。不过这对他来说已经是家常便饭了。“我不知道我们有没有做饼干的东西……”

“我有面粉！还有黄油！”德克终于站稳了，然后他冲向前门。“就在我的公寓里，我本来是想做薄煎饼的！我马上就回来！”

“德克，”托德坚定地叫着他的名字，止住了侦探的脚步。“我不知道这是不是个好主意。”

德克又一次用他的狗狗眼看着他，“但她会爱上那些饼干的！”

“上次你想在我的厨房里做点什么的时候，你差点把它炸了，那还是你没喝醉的时候。”

意想不到的是，德克没有反驳，而是又笑了起来。不过，这次的微笑有些不同，不再那么疯狂，反而有些温暖和……性感？天杀的。“你会看好我的，对不对？马上就回来！”

然后他就走了。托德本想再次叫住他的。但最后他只是叹了口气,站在哪儿,然后在厨房里徘徊。德克显然已经下定了决心，一旦他下定决心，很有可能宇宙也不打算改变主意了。

而且坦白地说，为了看到那样的笑容，无论什么他都会同意的。

 

天哪，他完蛋了。

 

o0o

德克很快就回来了，就像他承诺的那样，抱着一大堆烘焙原材料。值得称道的是，在他从门口走到厨房的这段距离里，他只掉了一个鸡蛋。虽然说鸡蛋掉到地上时溅起来的样子还是非常令人印象深刻的。然而他还是热情不减，兴高采烈地把满怀的战利品放在托德面前的吧台上，就好像小狗把棍子捡了回来一样。然后，正如小狗们所做的，他看着他，脸上带着傻傻的笑容，好像在等待他的下一个动作一样。

“… …你干站着干嘛呢？”托德抱起了手臂，问道。

德克皱起了眉头，“你在干嘛呢？”

“德克……你知道怎么做饼干，对吧？”

侦探盯着托德和那些原材料，前额上都是褶子，“实际上，我本来希望你会做……”

德克叹了一口气。他可能得再来一杯。“我们还是查谷歌吧。”

 

o0o

“这种称东西的方式也太傻了吧—他们就不能具体点儿吗？”德克在托德的面前挥舞着手机。“一杯？这算什么计量单位啊？”

“你在英国不用杯子来测量东西吗？”托德问道，好笑地看着德克因为挫败感撅起来的嘴。他真的很可——好笑③。这很好笑。

“我们用盎司，克—就是没用过杯子。到底是哪种一杯？一茶杯？一纸杯？这是不是和胸罩尺寸有什么关系？”

“我可不这么觉得，”托德说，他从碗橱里拿出一个马克杯，“我们用这个。”

德克看着它思索了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，“我觉的这个太大了。饼干会因为面粉太多干掉的，它们还会让法拉赫更难过！”

托德转了转眼睛。他拿起了他有的最小的玻璃杯，“好点了吗？”

德克眯起了眼睛，“你在逗我玩吧。”

“没错，我就是在逗你玩。”托德回答,然后往德克脸上丢了一大把面粉。

“嘿！”德克抗议着，用手臂挡住自己的脸，“你这玩法也太蠢了吧！”

托德笑的太专注了，因此他根本就没有意识到德克向他撒来的糖粉雨。

 

o0o

“我来做个官方评价，”托德小声咕哝着，一边忧心忡忡地审视着他们弄出来的混合物,“在面团里的面粉还没有我们身上的多。”

德克，这位看起来就像一个粉笔厂里的工人的男士，表示同意，“……好——吧，面粉无论如何都救不回来了。但是糖也是很重要的一部分。”

“你是在说我头发里的糖吗？”托德提醒道。

“那只是我的自我防卫。”

 

o0o

“它本来应该是什么样的？”德克问道，把脸靠在托德的肩上。

托德试着不要被脸颊上的温暖呼吸扰乱心神。即使他的酒已经醒了一大半了，这也依旧不是件容易的事。他皱起眉头，“一颗星星。”

“噢.我还以为这是只蜘蛛。”

托德望着他那张假装无辜的脸，上面还带着一点儿自得的神情，“你是要去做自己的饼干，还是要坐在这儿对我的饼干指手画脚？”

“我觉得我能一心二用。”

托德喷了一下鼻子。德克嘟囔着退开，重新拿起了他的刀。他做的饼干小人非常的……失败。他制作饼干的艺术观造就了一个奇怪的小家庭，看起来由两个独腿人和一个瘦长鬼影④组成。“说真的，我怎么会知道你没有饼干模具啊？”

托德瞪了他一眼，“我看起来像是那种有饼干模具的人吗？”

“你会有的，如果我给你买一些就有了。”

“你为什么要给我买这玩意儿啊？”

德克看着他，面带微笑，“为我们下次做饼干做准备。”

“为我们——”托德打了个磕巴，星星或者蜘蛛饼干暂时被忘在了一边，“为下次做准备？你想把今天晚上的事儿再来一次？”

德克微微皱眉，“当然。我玩的很开心，”他歪着头说，“难道你不是吗？”

他的厨房一团糟，他的头发里满是糖粉，还有粘在柜台上的面粉太少，鸡蛋太多的面团，但是托德发现，那个答案显然得就像在他的舌头尖上一样，“是啊，”他小声说道，偏头看着饼干，而不是德克就像他必须要这样似的，“我很开心。”

 

o0o

“走你！”德克兴高采烈地说，啪地一声关上了烤箱，然后他拍拍裤子——上面沾满了面粉，这动作只是让它更脏了。他看起来不怎么在乎这件事，“也不是那么难嘛，是吧？”

托德看了看他的厨房，它看起来就像经历了一场地震，“……你觉得不难就不难吧。”

德克丝毫没有被打击到，他咧嘴笑着，“好吧，反正我很开心！”

托德看着他，然后突然开始大笑。他看起来就像一个疯狂的科学家，头发乱得像个鸡窝，而且还塞满了面粉。他的样子比那次野蛮三人组闯进他的公寓之后还要荒谬。不同的是，这次他心情愉快，笑容明媚，疯狂不羁，看起来开心的不得了，这幅景象让托德胸口里的某些东西有些松动。

德克看起来不仅没有因为托德的狂笑生气，反而笑的更开心了，“看到没？我都告诉你这真的会很好玩的！而且你的房子也没被烧毁。”

“离天亮还有好一会儿呢。”托德假笑着，说了句双关对他开嘲讽。⑤

当他发现这件事——德克在他说这句双关时低下头看着他，然后又飞快地看向别处，玫瑰似的红色爬上德克的脸颊——的时候，他觉得自己几乎要心脏病发作了。托德突然特别想伸出手，用拇指擦掉泛粉的肌肤上的面粉。不知道为什么，此时此刻，这主意看起来似乎不错。

所以他就这么做了。

德克的眼睛立刻转了回来，他张开了嘴，在托德用手指蹭过他的脸时惊讶地吸了一口气。是惊讶地，不是厌恶地。至少，他不觉得德克觉得这事很讨厌……他的手指又擦过了德克的脸颊。德克依旧没有抽身离去。他脸上那张粉色的嘴唇仍然微微张着，如果托德再靠近一点……

到底是谁剪掉了他们之间的那片空白——是他自己，还是德克，或者是那个专制的宇宙？他现在无暇顾及。德克的身体是温暖的，他的嘴唇柔软，而且尝起来就像刚才他偷偷尝过的一勺面团。

当他意识到他们已经接了个好几秒钟的吻而且德克纹丝不动的时候，天哪，他完完全全搞错了。德克并不是在无时无刻地和他调情，是不是？他只是一直很友好。而且很英式。可能英式的人就是会和朋友争分夺秒地调情但是现在托德把事情搞得非常奇怪可能德克就要开始回避他而且再也不会像以前一样呆在他这里并且很有可能他会带着法拉赫去探案因为显然法拉赫更喜欢德克最后托德只能孤零零地待在他的垃圾公寓里然后回忆着他是怎么毁掉了他拥有过的最好的东西的——

他的思维小火车突然刹了车，脱了轨，摔了个粉碎。因为德克——有着自主意识的那个德克——把他们的嘴唇又撞在了一起。

托德抬起头，德克的头发纠缠在托德的指间，每当他用力时，都会有面粉逸散到空气中去。德克发出了一声鼓励似的的哼哼，他用力地搂着托德，拽着他的T恤，好让他们挨得更紧一些，就好像没看到他们俩贴得一丝空气都挤进不去了一样。

在一分钟，或者是一个小时之后，他们稍稍拉开了一些距离，但并不算太远，德克低着头，他们的前额相碰。他们静静地站在一起，呼吸着彼此吐出的气体⑥，胸膛起伏着，嘴唇微张，当托德终于睁开眼睛的时候，德克眼里的温暖让太阳相较起来都显得黯然失色。

“噢，还不错，”德克的呼吸变成了一阵断断续续的大笑，他紧紧地抓住托德的腰，“看来我没有判断失误……

托德也笑了起来，呼吸仍有些不稳，“是啊。还真没有，挺准的。”

如果他可以，他愿意沉醉在德克的善意里，永永远远地。但他的酒已经醒了，冰冷的现实重新回到了他的脑子里，而他却发现自己无法抽身离去。他觉得自己不敢直视德克的眼睛。

“你听我解释，”他的声音哑了——不知是因为吸进去的面粉，还是因为喉头阴魂不散的愧疚，他不知道，“对不起，我们不应该……我是说，这种事再也——我不是故意——”

“托德，别说了。”

他仰头看着德克，身子僵直，德克镇定地迎上他的目光。

“托德……”他的声音很小，托德能感觉到自己的手不住地揪扯着衣服上的一角布，“在你第二次给自己找理由之前，求你，就告诉我——你喜欢这样吗？” 

他不假思索：“我喜欢。”

德克点了点头，眼睛里带着些可疑的潮意。他又把托德拉得更了近些，“不如……你再想想？别那么快？”

托德听出了他的言外之意。他们可以用这个世界上所有的时间来好好谈谈这件事，让他们理清头绪。一部分给托德，让他找好借口来拒绝自己的快乐，另一部分给德克，好让他告诉托德，别折磨自己。但在这个他们只拥有彼此的奇幻梦境里，这些东西都毫无立锥之地。现在是凌晨三点，他们又脏又累，有史以来第一次，宇宙终于让他们天杀的休息了一次。

他深吸了一口气，然后点头，“我想我没问题。”

当德克再次吻上他时，他闭上眼睛，决定把一切——他的困惑，他的负罪感，还有那个宇宙——全部抛在脑后。就一会儿。

当他们反应过来时，饼干已经烤糊了。托德发现自己一点都不在乎。

 

o0o

法拉赫醒了，感觉到脖子并不像她想象中那么疼。可能是她并没有喝太多，也有可能是她还醉着。她向窗外——黑漆漆的一片。她肯定睡了一会儿。答案是第二个。她叹了口气,支起身子，然后揉了揉她的眼睛。他甚至还能感觉到有点上头的眩晕感。她还是慢点坐起来吧。

她直起身子，环视四周，却发现托德和德克都不见了。德克可能是回家了。但是托德也没有躺在在自己的床上。他们他妈的上哪儿去——

“不准霸占勺子！”

“我才没有，已经轮到我了！”

“噢，拜托，那是我这辈子看到过的最大的一勺面团……”

法拉赫伸长脖子，朝着厨房里的声源望去。德克和托德背对着她，并肩坐在早餐台的沿上

他们一来一回地斗嘴，就像幼儿园的小朋友。她费了一番力气，才看出他们抢夺的东西是一把木勺子，“德克？”她声音喑哑地问道。

他们同时转过头来，德克的嘴巴咧到了耳朵根子上，“法拉赫！嗨！你睡得好吗？”

“也许吧，”她嘟囔着，跌跌撞撞地站了起来，“我睡了多久？”

“大概两小时，”托德说，从早餐台上跳了下来。德克马上也跳了下来，紧跟着托德。法拉赫立马接收到了这个信号，太明显了，她肯定错过了什么……“我们把你吵醒了吗？”

“没有，”她说，眉头紧锁，“有什么问题吗？”

德克突然对微波炉产生了非常浓厚的兴趣。托德则是红着脸摇了摇头。好吧，她绝对错过了一些东西。

“发生了什么吗？”她困惑地问道，盯着他们俩。

德克马上又回到了平常那种愉快的状态，他伸手拿了一个台上的盘子，“托德和我在烘焙！看！我们给你做的！”

法拉赫眨眨眼。这就在她的意料之外了。好吧，她当然想到他们在烘焙——他们简直就像裹了层面衣，再明显不过了。但是给她做的？“你们为什么——”

德克把盘子塞进了她手里，她困惑地看着这些烤焦了的礼物。

“这是饼干！”德克声音清亮，“就像你给莉迪亚做的一样！”

“好吧，对不起，它们已经焦透了，”托德向她道歉，“我们当时有点走神……”

法拉赫现在什么都听不进去，脑子里翻来覆去地想着德克说的话。他们居然记得？这话肯定是她在几个星期前说的。但是在此时此刻，他们两个醉意未退，在凌晨三点，把厨房都给掀了，就为了给她做一份她提到过的饼干——在一场她自己都不记得的对话里。

让她感觉有些不好意思的是，她已经快要哭出来了。

“谢啦，伙计，”她的声音温柔，朝他们两个笑着，“这个……真的太棒了。”

他们回以一笑，于是法拉赫决定做一件他们很久都没有做过的事情。她把盘子放下，走上前去抱住了他们俩，一只手臂环着一个人，然后把他们三人紧紧地挤在一起。她感觉到托德的手轻轻地落在她的背上，德克则笨拙地拍着她的肩膀。她暂时沉浸在他们给自己带来的温暖里。

他们都是非常古怪的人，有着非常可疑的过去，他们的工作和生活也非常的奇怪。但是事实上，他们都是好人，在她需要他们的时候，他们会陪伴在她的身旁。可以说，他们不仅仅是她古怪的朋友——他们是她古怪的家人。他们总是会尽自己所能。

然而，这并不意味着她不会拿托德他屁股上那个见鬼的绝对是德克手掌的面粉印开他们两个的玩笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧！我希望它还过得去——我可能还会继续别扭地写下去，但是无论我干什么都没办法弄出我想要的东西！不过写文的过程还是很有趣的^_^
> 
> ***我也同样发现增添那些托德对于和德克谈一段恋爱的态度真的很难，而且还要贴合原型人设所以我知道焦虑部分有点太突然了。但是拜托，你也知道我们的托德就是这么一个自我厌恶的小傻瓜⑦，他肯定会觉得如果他和德克迈出那一步就会毁掉一切的。我觉得以后应该再写一点来探讨一下……
> 
> 我真的要闭关一阵子，集中精力搞定课程作业，不过真的，如果任何人有DGHDA的粮请一定要电邮我！我这几周都不会看电邮但是项目完成之后我肯定会非常愿意看点儿有意思的东西
> 
> ^_^
> 
> （翻不下去了，比翻正文还累……）
> 
> 后面的大意是：
> 
> 需要读者的脑补和评论小红心，之后给了你们一个香吻
> 
> 给你们复制过来：X
> 
> 最后 他/她通知了一下：这是一个系列，有三篇
> 
> part 1烤饼干，part2做核仁巧克力饼，part3做几种蛋糕
> 
> 以及这是作者的tumblr：dont-offend-the-bees  
> =================================
> 
> 托德把这种情况叫做两个月的冬眠期，或者一个新习惯。①  
> those were the days Todd figured he could really use a two-month hibernation and maybe a new hobby.（我：？？？看不懂啊？！）
> 
> 不停地吃着花生和薯片（或者“炸马铃薯片”②  
> 薯片或炸马铃薯片：美式英语为chips（Todd），英式英语为crisps（Dirk）
> 
> 他真的很可——好笑③。  
> 原文： It was cu-funny.
> 
> 瘦长鬼影③  
> 来自维基：瘦削人（Slender Man）：在美国各地流传，在森林深处或荒郊野外罕无人烟的地方，会看到穿西装，没有五官、背后长著触角、高瘦的异常的男人，据说看见他便会出事，有许多版本的说法，像是看见他时必须马上逃离要不然会当场惨死在该处，而逃离后他仍然会找到你的住所并在窗外盯着你，只要是被他盯上的人便会出现种种身体不适的现象，到最后仍然难逃一死。据说梦见他隔天便会离奇失踪。据传此传说容易发生在小孩的身上。一款具知名度的恐怖游戏“Slender”就是根据此传说构筑而成。（又及：这个是假的是假的是假的）
> 
> 维基链接  
> 比较喜欢猎奇都市传说的朋友可以看这里，是搜狐网的介绍，个人觉得极其毛骨悚然，娱乐性质也较强。
> 
> “离天亮还有好一会儿呢。”托德假笑着，说了句双关对他开嘲讽。④  
> 译的不好，意指：大话不要说太早。
> 
> 他们静静地站在一起，呼吸着彼此吐出的气体⑤  
> （夹带私货）
> 
> 原文是： They just stood and breathed the same stuffy air for a moment，
> 
> 这句翻译的出现是因为看了CP上一篇《老炮儿》的同人，来自它的厕所告白情节：感兴趣的看这里[[老炮儿][飞波]乱弹](http://www.baidu.com)


End file.
